Panda King
Summary Panda King is the creator of Panda world and is it's sole protector, as the hero of Panda world Panda King regularly fights dark enemies from across the universe to insure that his planet is kept safe. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B | High 5-A |''' High 4-C''' | 4-B '''| '''3-A Name: Panda King Origin: Panda King Adventures Gender: Male Age: Roughly 4 Billion years old Classification: Magical Panda Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Longevity, Duplication, Summoning, forcefield around him, Durability Negation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Petrification, Large Size, Sealing, Power Nullification, Magic, Flight, Transmutation, Energy Projection, Danmaku, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Toon Force, Attack Reflection,Invulnerability, Homing Attack, Invisibility,Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Low Mid), Resistant to Mind Manipulation and Blunt force. Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Panda King was able to create the entire Panda kingdom which has been shown to roughly be the size of a small planet) | Dwarf Star level (Using his Super Jaijin form he was capable of effortlessly destroying large planets such as Jupiter with a fraction of his power, his power has also repeatedly been stated to be close to that of a dwarf star) | Large Star level ( Fought Dark Panda to a standstill who in turn was capable of tanking multiple mini supernova's) | Solar System level (Was stated to be hundreds of times stronger than before) | Universe level (His battle with Death the Dragon initiated another big bang and in turn created another universe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of Casually Dodging Lightning without any effort whatsoever) | Massively FTL+ (Shown numerous times capable of reacting and catching up to Ships, asteroids, and enemies who move across galaxies in minutes. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Planet Class | Dwarf Star Class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class | Universe Class Durability: Small Planet level | Dwarf Star level | Large Star level | Solar System level | Universe level Stamina: High (His battle with Dark Panda lasted several centuries) Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: Varies Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Extremely Naive and is very weak to poisons as even a small spider bite can take him down quite easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Powers *'Fluffy:' Panda King's Fluffyness makes him extremely resistant to blunt force, allowing him to take a lot of damage. *'Panda Force:' Panda Force is an invisible Force field around Panda King's body that adds an extra amount of durability to him, this forcefield is generated passively around Panda king regardless of his choice as such before an enemy can physically harm Panda king they would need to overtax and break his forcefield. Transformation Cookie *'Fat Panda:' Using the Transformation Cookie Panda King can increase his weight to an extent that he becomes a huge ball of Fur, in this form he becomes almost completely resistant to blunt attack and Highly resistant to kinetic based attacks, however, this form drastically reduces his speed. *'Muscle Panda:' Using the Transformation Cookie Panda King can increase his physical strength and durability tenfold. *'Fast Fast Panda:' Using the Transformation Cookie Panda King can increase his speed tenfold. Manga Powers *'Ninja Powers:' Drawing power from his personal Manga collection, Panda king can inherit the powers of a Shinobi which allows him to create clones of himself and throw shuriken and turn himself into a Log which in turn makes him invulnerable for 3 seconds, his also able to create up to 15 billion clones if needed, however, these clones are drastically weaker than his original self. *'Shinigami Powers:' Drawing power from his personal Manga collection, Panda king can inherit the powers of a Shinigami which allows him to become intangible, sense ghost and even interact or kill them. *'Pirate Powers:' Drawing power from his personal Manga collection, Panda king can inherit the powers of a Shinigami, Panda king can inherit the powers of a Pirate, which allows him to stretch his limbs extremely far and create illegal replicas of his favorite Objects. *'Slice of life:' Drawing power from his personal Manga collection, Panda king can warp reality for a single Minute and reduce both his opponent and himself power to that of regular human. *'Mecha:' Drawing power from his personal Manga collection, Panda king can summon a Huge Mech Robot to fight on his behalf. *'Super Jaijin:' Drawing power from his personal Manga collection, Panda king can transform into a Super Jaijin, a form that boosts his Physical strength drastically and allows him to fly, this form also turn Panda King into an extremely dangerous Martial Artist. *'Power of Friendship:' The most powerful manga ability of all, Panda King can automatically resurrect himself in the event that he is killed, However, he can only use this once every 2 years. Other Abilities *'Hero Sword': a Sword that grants it's user the ability to cut through almost anything, including dimensions and souls. *'Divine Healer': this power up allows Panda King to regenerate fatal wounds *'Elemental Sword': This blade allows Panda king to control Fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, and ice to a certain degree *'Stealth': Panda King can turn invisible. *'Energy Blasts': Panda King is capable of blasting thousands of energy blast all around him which are capable of following the target if needed. *'Mind powers': Panda king is granted the powers of telekinesis and resistance to Mind Manipulation so much in fact that he was capable of resisting Death the dragon's death stare which was fuel by an infinite amount of universes darkness. *'Big Big': Panda King grows 100 times large for roughly about 5 minutes *'Sealing': Panda King can Seal his enemies into a large Fortune Cookie *'Stone Touch': Panda king can turn an enemy to stone via stone touch Key: Base | Super Jaijin | Super Panda Adventures 2 | Super Panda Adventures 3 | Super Panda Adventures 4 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Starlie (Colors Fly!) Starlie's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Game Characters Category:Animal Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users